The Boy With No Smile
by Orange Dive
Summary: He smiled. But he didn’t. I tried it myself. I locked myself in the bathroom trying to imitate that same smile not smile. I had tried all night, smiling like he did, but it didn’t work. Once I did, he left. [Over.]
1. Chapter 1

**If you are offended by the following words. Please discontinue reading. There is no racial comment that follows 'skip' and 'wog' just the slang expression for calling 'Europeans' and 'Australians'. Sorry if this does offend you. **

**  
O.Dive. **

* * *

**The Boy ****With No Smile.**

He was the boy with no smile. He had no friends. He had no personality. He had nothing. He was just there. Everyone has pinned him as the Living Dead. He would be there, just sitting there; but he looked none the lively as other people would be. Sometimes he would sit with the same blank expression; he would look at nothing in particular. That's probably why no one would go near him, why he would have no friends; because he was different.

And then, I commit the same crime. I'm different. I'm Asian. There's not a lot of Asians at this school. Even if there are, you wouldn't notice them. They would have insults thrown at them, because they spent their time in the library, reading books, or talking about some game that made no sense. It was a stark comparison from the previous school I went to. And yet I'm here sitting with the popular 'white' people. It was hypocritical, what they did; bag an Asian and hang out with one.

But the boy with no smile, I call him that because he doesn't smile; the Living Dead was too harsh, was a halfie, and got more insults that any Asian or skip or wog or anybody for that matter got. Every time I was with, my friends I guess, they would tell me to stay away from him, they wouldn't say anything in particular to justify their reason, but they would push my closer into the circle of a tight knit pack. I would never make a sound. Just go along with the prodding, just living with it.

I would never ask why. It never occurred to me that I could, or that I had a needed to. He was coincidently in all my classes, and when I told the others about it, they had all sneered conspiracy against the boy with no smile about hacking into the school computer system and changing the class lists around so he could see me in all his classes. That led to more crude and cruel jokes about the boy with no smile. I just laughed politely.

I would also never catch his name; like it was planned that I would never get to hear the name of the boy with no smile. One day in English class, I was waiting patiently for his name to be called out, but the fire alarm went off and we rushed out onto the oval. The boy with no smile stayed though. He watched as everyone passed. I left, I didn't want to wait for the sprinklers to turn on, I don't like getting my hair wet. When the teachers had announced that it was a false alarm, we went back into the classroom, and there was the boy with no smile, sitting on the desk swinging his legs leisurely, watching once again as everyone sat back down and class resumed, with the roll left unattended.

And it's coincidences like that, that make me frustrated. I had asked my friends and they didn't know what his name was, if you were going to insult them, have some decency to know their name at least. But alas they couldn't think of his name. My stupid question led to what might his name be, stupid suggestions arose and it was a laughing fit for everyone.

Sure no one knew his name, but that doesn't mean he wouldn't doesn't talk. He must talk some time. He looks the type. I imagine him to have the loudest voice of everyone in an auditorium, and the wise ass that makes the most noise trying to shut people up. So I sat in the back row, while he sat somewhere in the middle two rows and watch him as the teacher went about teaching. The teacher would look at his general direction, but turn to another eager student (an Asian might I add) and let them answer the question. Throughout the whole day he wouldn't say a single word, not even cough. I had even bothered so much as to stalk him to the bus station where he takes the bus home and see if he talks to the bus driver like some strange people do. So I came to learn that he is well prepared and bought a 10 times two hour bus fair.

So he's odd, and different, doesn't talk and seemingly doesn't have a name, but that can't be the only reason that he gets insulted. He doesn't look ugly or anything. He's pretty when you look at him long enough. I don't mean that in a bad way, I mean it like; at first you don't really notice him. The way he just shrinks by the walls to get to class, looking all small and mouse like, you don't notice him there. But he has these days that he stands out, when the crowds are thinned, you see this blond and your turn back around to look who it is. And it's the same person, no matter how many times you think it's someone else. It's the boy with no smile. He has nice blue eyes, more vibrant than some of the skips. He had a tan, but that could be from his halfie heritage, I don't know. No one knows what sort of mix he is.

One day I had the courage to ask my 'friends' why everyone hates him. I got knocked in the head by the guys and my hair ruffled by the girls. I didn't get it, I made an effort to make it show and they just waved their hands in a 'drop it' manner. But I wanted to know. I felt as if I was some little kid wanting a toy that they knew they couldn't get but tried anyway. Annoying stupid little brats, and as they are, their nagging doesn't go on for long, and I quit. I just sat their like a lump of rice pouting. I got candy for being cute. But the conversation didn't pick up again and I knew I had made some sort of point. A point I don't know the point of.

That got them thinking of stuff. Stuff that obviously I didn't know and that they kept to themselves. They still bullied the boy with no smile. If I was the one getting bullied, I would have tried to make a move and punch one of them. Or I would go all major emo and plot revenge and threaten to kill people. Yeah, but he didn't. He just took it; he took all the insults and the looks and the whispers and the shoving and the pushing and the everything! How could he just take it in? How could he take it and still have the face to come to school with nothing but a blank expression. I don't know how he could deal with all of that.

We had one of those curriculum days and we all thought going to the city was a good idea. It was solid until some stupid protestors flogged the city. They sniggered that the boy with no smile would be among them. But I couldn't imagine an angry screaming kid fighting for something they believed was right. The way that I had gotten to know him didn't seem to fit the profile of an angry protestor. We had bummed round the shopping centre, absently wondering around. We did what we do, go into random shops and try on random clothes and photo whore; waiting for the shopkeepers to get angry to kick us out. It wasn't long til security started chasing us around the whole centre. A kid with pink hair, an emo with black hair, another emo with red hair, a kid with massive pants and too many other people to name ran around the centre. From the spare glimpses, all of us running, it made the best music video clip. I laughed as I ran, and that obviously made the security guard angry. We busted up a fire escape door and ran down the stairs to the under ground car park. It was like a 15 metre jump roughly from the edge of the level to the bushes and flowers below. We were trapped, there was no choice. I nearly broke my leg. But it was worth it.

We found ourselves at the arcade in the cinema, we were going to see a movie but it didn't start in another half hour. We were playing pool when someone spotted the boy with no smile playing DDR with another kid. He must have talked with the kid if he wanted to play. Maybe they might know his name! But when they turned around, I don't recognize the face. The kid made hand signs to the boy with no smile, which he returned. The kid was deaf. The others snickered at the loser and the loser kid. I didn't know what to do, so I took my shot at pool. I sunk the fucking eight ball.

He was bullied even more after that. People would flip him the finger and ask what it meant. All the fingers plus the other taunts and mockery must be turning him into a psychotic killer, seeking revenge. It surprised everyone in the hall at lunch when he flipped it back. The teachers stopped it before anything exciting happened. But he doesn't look the type to be vengeful and fight, if he smiled, he might be even friendly looking. But that's where everything stops and freezes, he never smiles. Smiles are like a foreign feeling for him, to have the twitch of lips. He doesn't even try it. Maybe he has no need to. But don't you just smile? Out of politeness. I know I do, just to make people know that you're listening and valued their opinion even if you personally that they're a wanker.

But his voice is nice. I heard it one day I was late to school. He was late too I guess, and I thought it might have been a stroke of luck, but then the bully inside thought 'oh great'. And completely out of coincidence our lockers where next to each other. He was rummaging through his locker for our first period. His books avalanched out of his locker and spilled onto the floor. He mumbled an 'oh shit'. It was so quiet I would have missed it and I nearly did. His voice was a mix of sandy husky and something different. He must have noticed that I heard him because he had started picking his books and papers quickly. I don't know why, but I bent down and helped him. When his things where all in his locker he turned to face me, his eyes searching and darting around, thinking of what to say. He didn't say anything in the end, just bowed slightly and walked briskly to class. I slapped my forehead. I should have looked at his papers for his name. So the boy was still nameless, but at least I know he talks.

My friends had some sort of sport carnival thing to go to, Sakura and I were the only ones left. I didn't really care, she was the least cruel out of them, doesn't mean she isn't though. There were whispers around the school, normally I pay no mind to it, but this time, they were targeted at me, because they kept peeking at me and talking. I didn't like it. Sakura told me later that people where whispering that the boy with no smile likes me. And you know how sometimes when some people tell you rumours that you start to believe it isn't a rumour and that if its like some likes you, that you start to like them too. Found myself starting to believe that what was said was true, and that looking at the boy even more made my heart start beating for him. At that time it didn't feel as stupid. But the next day when Sakura broke the news to the rest of them, they all started laughing, and saying how stupid the kid was. I didn't say anything.

So I hid the feelings. The rumours still spread though, like wild fire. People would point and whisper as I walked past. I wasn't that interesting. And then I started to feel ashamed for liking the freak. And it was when I was at the coffee shop with my homework did I find the eyes of the boy with no smile. I sort of freaked out. Covering my work and looking weirdly at him. He put my coffee down, he wanted to say something, you could see it in his blank face. But he just looked me and something changed then. He smiled. But he didn't. He smiled with his eyes, his lips didn't even twitch. His eyes did all the work, they showed the pure smiling joy emotion, in the twinkle of his eyes. I took my coffee and went home. I spent the next few hours locked in the bathroom trying to imitate that same twinkling eye smile. But all I got was blank eyes and a screwed up mouth. I had tried all night, making my eyes twinkle the way his did, but it didn't work. My face came out blank or with my face muscles twitching.

I kept trying every time I was in the bathroom. When I went to the toilet, when I was taking a shower, anywhere that had a mirror, I would trying to distort my face and let my eyes smile. It wouldn't work. The boy with no smile, wasn't the boy with no smile any more. He was the boy with the eye smile. Or the boy with incredible face muscle control. But that was too long. He was the boy that eye smiles now.

The rumours started to get out of hand; but it didn't stop the boy that eye smiles to stop coming to school and have people constantly jab him with insults and anything else you could name. With each remark about the rumour, my heart would beat for an extra beat. Every time he passed me in the halls, he would look at me and give me an eye smile, I would try one back, but that probably came across as a disgusted look by the way me face would distort to keep it straight. It didn't deter him though; he knew what I was trying to do.

I kept at it though. I was really close. And one night with absolutely no intention of getting it right, I did it. I think I did anyway. I had been reading a book before I stepped into the bathroom to brush my teeth. It was a hobby to just try and eye smile now. I had grown so accustomed to do it when I passed a mirror. The book I had been reading was so good, I loved it and I couldn't help but feel happy for the main character. And it showed through in my eyes, without my mouth or face muscles twitching. I couldn't wait to walk past the boy that eye smiles so I could show him that I can eye smile too.

Dreams where never made to last. I found mine shattered before it even had a chance to be a mature dream. I didn't see the boy that eye smiles all day that day. I asked Sakura where he went. She laughed and looked at me like a retarded kid and said with one of the most cheerful voices ever "He left Sasuke".

That's where I fell. I had indeed fallen in love at the most with the freak. And just when I could do something that he could, he leaves. Sakura was laughing and exclaiming how happy she was. I slapped her. I told her to shut up. I yelled obscenities, every curse word I knew that would fit in a sentence with it still making sense. They didn't hang out with me anymore. I didn't want to. They continued being the jackasses they always where. With the boy that eye smiled gone, they had nothing to tease. Except me.

Because.

The boy with no smile became the boy that eye smiled, had gone. And there was no smile or non smiling.

So I became the boy with no smile, and I'm the boy who doesn't eye smile anymore.

* * *

O.Dive. Love It. Hate It. Review It. 

I'm writing out of writers block. Which is funny because I could write a complete o--s----, and not write a decent chapter for "A Lover's Dozen".  
This was supposed to make, some sense, but not a lot. That's what I found anyway.  
Written in Sasuke's point of view, and the boy with no smile is obviously Naruto.

FEED BACK!!! It's like the whack to the head your mother would give you so you could learn. You either take it or you don't, I'll take your hit to my head though.

As I was reading through it again, I noticed my 'voice' has changed so much during this. Just me I think. What about you?


	2. Chapter 2

**The Boy With No Smile**

To say that I wasn't angry that he left would be a blow to your pride. Everyone had seen the disappointment that threw itself onto my face. There was no use hiding it when everyone already saw. And the 'little' bitch fight with Sakura and the half but not quite confession was a major hint to anyone. I swore to myself that I would never smile again after he left, because he took it with him. I had practiced for so long just to show him and the bastard leaves. Just like that. I couldn't really blame him, I didn't know him, he didn't know me, and it was easier to blame him though. So I did.

I became the same non smiling odd ball that everyone had witnessed in the form of a black haired kid instead of blond. I changed my position with the boy with no smile (I changed back, he wouldn't eye smile to me anymore) and I am still treated different. I was Asian, I didn't smile, I didn't talk much, and I was still considered the same 'popular' dick that everyone had seen once hang out with the white people. It made me sick, that these people treat me different because of something that I once did. They still gawked and they still pointed and they still whispered and I was starting to get annoyed. I didn't do anything special. If anything was special, the boy with no smile was.

I had become the bastard that everyone thought I would live up to be. I had tried, so hard to not follow in everyone else's expectations, I had tried honest. And I had succeeded. I had become the person that I thought I would be; the happy person that wouldn't be weighted down by the social norms of having parents in high places, and a brother that had left an honourable mark on the school. I didn't want to be the person that was set up for me. I wanted to be me, to be someone totally different from the planned out life of Sasuke Uchiha. I lived it, people had accepted me for it, and then I killed it; killed it when the boy with no smile left.

When I was happy, people respected me for it, when I'm this prick; I'm respected even more, even if I'm not with those popular dicks. I'm living through the school life of the boy, except that I get praises instead of insults, I get random affections of love instead of getting bashed up, I walk confident while he had to crawl. It disgusted me how people could belittle someone. Now that I think about it, I'm not even living through the eyes of the boy with no smile. I'm living through the eyes of Itachi, by the way that things are going, I might as well be Itachi, they don't know the difference. Itachi left school ages ago; I'm just the shadow lurking behind.

School would always be the same. The same scenario, just a different day, the same faces the same teachers the same way of handling life. I would stalk around the school, being me, what is 'expected' of me, and things would be fine. Chicks would fling themselves on me sometimes, it was normal. I'd pass the group of asses and glare wars begin.

Today was special though. Special in the way that Sakura tried to trip me. She was a smart girl, tough and all, but she wasn't very tactical. She stuck her foot out as I walked past, it was so clear she wanted to trip me. It felt good to see the flash of falling pink hair. It wasn't like I was athletic, but when these ex friends come in packs of too many and its all outside, out of school grounds, its bout to end messily. I was half an 'emo' kid. An 'emo' that doesn't like emo's anymore. The fight was uneven, so some random kid thought it was okay to come and help. I didn't really care. Years of wanting to land a punch on the smug face that went around the school like the god damn fucking Queen. That's to some kid's dad that was a cop, things didn't last very long.

I had sulked of in a very emo manor to the coffee shop to stare at people as I plot revenge and sip at my coffee. I wasn't really plotting revenge, just staring off into space. The same corner booth was always free, it was my spot. I was a regular, no would sit in my spot. It was the brightest and darkest corners, bright because of the window, dark because there's no artificial lighting. I came here everyday, there was no specific reason why, home was good too, it just didn't have the atmosphere and the good coffee like it used to. Home wasn't as exciting as it used to be. With father getting higher and higher on that executive ladder, it's almost normal to see him not home.

I warmed my hands up on the cup. It was cold, like it was everyday. I hate the cold. Everything's so much colder now, and the days are getting shorter and shorter. It's been a year, a year since he left. I constantly remind myself of a love sick puppy that needs a good belly scratching when their owner comes home. I'm not saying that the boy with no smile is my owner, because he isn't. He's just the owner of my smile. Forever locked into the eye of his smile.

The next day at school was such a pain in the ass. All day whispers and pointing were directed at me. Whisperings of stuff like did he get hurt, or did you see that kid help? I don't know what it was, but it made me angry. It made me wanted to smack them and tell them to leave me the fuck alone. Yet the pride and grace of the perfect model that everyone has to look up to. Sarcasm is the lowest form of humour. It wasn't meant to be funny.

Class was excruciating like it was everyday. It was more fun when you had something to occupy your self with the duration of a lesson. After so long, I still think of the one person. I don't like it. I need to deter my thoughts away from the boy with no smile. But I guess that's what love does to you, no matter how much you suppress it, it's still gonna come hunting for you. And if you some how dodge it, it will come and hump you. Seriously, when he left, I would never sleep peacefully, and waking up would be a pain; especially if you're late for something.

Sitting in that coffee shop after school is my heaven. The smell of coffee beans and the muffins and cakes. Stuff hell, coffee shops. The coffee boy new who I was, even if he didn't know my name he knew what I looked like. He started when he left. He would make my usual Tim Tam Gourmet Iced Chocolate thing when it was hot and a Butter Toffee coffee when it's cold. He'd set off making it while I would wonder through the many tables full of school girls and boys talking and chatting. I had myself to keep my company, I liked it that way. He'd deliver it himself if he wasn't busy, he didn't today.

Some one else did. Someone that I hadn't seen a long time; someone that I hardly even knew. Someone like the brown hair kid that helped me fight. He sat opposite me, sliding the paper cup slowly towards me. I stared at it like I was meant to take it but not. He sat there looking at me, analysing with cynical brown eyes that seemed much to large for a simple Asian kid. Mixed with something different from white. He had painted his face with some red paint, massive fangs on both sides of his face. He couldn't look much older that 18. I met his blank stare with mine that I had learnt from a professional. His expression broke out into a smile, that I didn't return because I didn't have one anymore. He chuckled, and it sounded very cute. He crossed his legs and nodded toward the cup telling me to drink it. When I didn't, he told me it was okay, that he didn't tamper with it. I still didn't trust him. He took the cup and drank it. He offered me some, I denied. Meningococcal doesn't taste as good as the coffee does.

He takes the cup and hesitates, he wants to tell me something, and it seems like something I should know. He just ruffled my hair and left, chuckling to himself as he left. Strange kid, he looked nice enough. He looked like the boy with no smile if he had died his hair. Maybe he had. Had that been the same kid that left last year? He didn't fit the description though, he seemed too happy to be him. People change, why couldn't he? He left the school; he could have left his old identification behind. Changed his name, changed his hair, changed his eye colour, change his… smile.

I didn't like that. The fact that he could have changed his appearance because of the things that some stupid jerks did. He had been battling the losing battle for so long, he left so he could win something else. He already won my smile, he felt like leaving with something, and he left with my smile. I went home, not wanting to cause a scene if I would have upturned tables and thrown chairs into the pedestrians out on the streets. Oh no, that would have been tragic.

Every day after school, I would normally sit in my spot at the coffee shop alone. Now, I have to share it with a kid I don't even know the name of. It felt like deja vu again, except I didn't have anyone to get answers from, not that I got answers from them before. He would bring me my coffee and sit and stare. I thought that he might have been a new coffee boy, but the school uniform he wore told otherwise, plus he would always walk out of the shop once out encounter was over. Everyday he would stare until he could stare no more. His face would twitch and his lips would twitch at the ends cutely but he tried not to break out into laughter. He would always fail though. I thought of how much of an idiot he is. Every time he came he would improve just that little bit more, he could hold in his laughter for just that fraction longer. I would time in my head, if he broke his previous record, I would let him drink the drink, if he didn't I took it. He agreed, he paid for the drink; he improved most of the time anyway.

On Monday's he would have casual on, on Tuesday's he would have uniform on, on Wednesday's he would have paint on his face (always in the same patch on his face, the red fang thing), on Thursday's he would show up late, smelling heavily of deodorant and a basketball under his arm sometimes; on Friday's he would be here extra early. Today was Friday, he was there before I was as usual, we wouldn't say a word as usual, he would slowly slide the cup toward my half of the table as usual, it would stop at the same spot as usual, and the time would start where we sat and stared at each other. He relaxed his eyebrows, his face lax and still. It stunned me, the first time he got in 20 seconds before he died, his face was twitching after 5 seconds, but now, it was like looking at a mirror that made you look like other people. He licked his dry lips and blinked his eyes when he stared for too long. The more I he looked at me with those eyes the more uncomfortable I felt. _23._ I stared him back down and I knew he was getting nervous too, there was no need to be, it just happened. The shop went silent, and I didn't know whether it was because of our silent staring or because people just simply left, _46_.

The world froze around out shoulders as our staring started going longer than it should. He would have _1 minute. 1. _The more I looked, the more familiar those eyes were to me, like I've known them. A new wave of people came into the shop but it didn't tear my eyes away from him. He didn't smile, he didn't twitch, he didn't move. Sitting there like a statue that came alive but didn't know how to move, because it hasn't moved. The more I stared, the more it turned him into the boy with no smile, and the more he resembled the boy with no smile the more did I see myself looking in the mirror. This is what I have become. In a split second his expression had changed, much like the boy with no smiles had, I could have missed it if I hadn't seen it before.

The legendary eye smile. His lips didn't move, and he smiled the same non smile that he did. He stood up and ruffled my hair, a regular smile on his face, he told me to keep the coffee, I ended up spilling it. I hadn't expected that. I really didn't. It came out of no where and it just slapped me. There was no warning, there where only two people I knew that cold eye smile, the boy with no smile, me and now him. Was he his brother? Couldn't be, they looked the same age.

I wanted to see him again, to ask him questions, I didn't even know his name, or where he went to school, just where we would meet everyday. I had come early because I could, nervousness did that to some people, make them over paranoid and stuff. I was just one of those people. I sat where I would, every day, every time, I tucked my knees to my chest, it was extra cold today, but it was bright outside. I never understood weather.

The dude, I haven't given him a name yet, is wearing something different today, I've never seen him in skinny jeans (drain pipes, same thing) before, he's normally in shorts. He would take the bus to this coffee shop, the 754, another guy hops off with him. He talks with him, generally looking like any normal person, he won't be if he eye smiles. The kid with him is blond, the stark blond that reminds me of the boy with no smile. I secretly hope, but hoping never worked, I found that out when I had to change schools, hope only brings your want further away from you. The blond kid turns around to stop at the traffic lights. His laugh so wide I wouldn't have pinned him to be the boy with no smile. But then he turns to look at the window where I sat and the smile drops, dripping from his face to be the one I had hoped would come back.

The boy with no smile isn't the boy with no smile anymore. He laughs, he talks, he's.. normal. I hate him. He took my smile and claimed it as his own, flaunting it where ever he went. The love I had felt wasn't love at all, not anymore, just hardcore hate. Hated that he turned his back on the person he was to be someone else, to be someone that everyone had wanted him to be, the idealistic kid that people assumed just because he wasn't fully one sort. I hate him for falling into their trap, and I hate myself for doing the exact same thing.

He looked at me and eye smiled. It still made my heart flutter, I eye smiled back. I think I did, I had only done it once. By the confusion on his face the he shouldn't have shown, I didn't do it right. I left.

* * *

O.Dive. Love It. Hate It. Review It.

Because some people wanted more that the oneshot had to offer, so this is going to be a 'short' story, with too many words. The voice sounds like a lot like my other story. Oh my.

If no one likes this chapter, then I'll just leave it as the oneshot that it had been.

Thank you.


	3. Chapter 3

**We Are The Boys With No Smile.**

I was the boy with no smile. I have friends. I used to have a personality. I now have nothing. I'm just here. Everyone has pinned me as an ice queen. I would be there, just sitting there, but I knew I looked none the lively as other people should be. I'd sit in a tree, sometimes thinking, sometimes observing that other people that walk by. The expression would always be the same, blank and something else I suppose. That's probably why everyone would sometimes swarm around me, because I was some sort of monument, some godly figure that would grant them a wish. Maybe because of this, I became so different.

He was the boy with no smile. He has friends. He had no personality. He had nothing. He was just there. Everyone has pinned him as the Living Dead. He would be there, just sitting there; but he looked none the lively as other people would be. Sometimes he would sit with the same blank expression; he would look at nothing in particular. That's probably why no one would go near him, why he would have no friends; because he was different.

He was also the boy with no smile. I didn't know his personality. He came with nothing. He just appeared. No one but us knows who he is, and what he can do. Sometimes when we were together he would sit and look at us funny while we would talk about things – the old days. At those times, he would stare out a window or at something else with no more than a blank expression. I didn't know if no one went around him. But that's why I guess, he was different.

We all shared things in common. We were all eye smilers (I had practised after that first encounter), we where in some part Asian and I guess the biggest thing was that we were all different. And nothing needed to be said. Nothing needed to be explained, because we where just it. We didn't need other things to complicate everything. I didn't ask why or how or what happened. Nothing, it didn't matter.

Nothing would ever matter. We were three boys with a special talent. A talent that no one can achieve, except us. Because, despite being different, we are the same, same with the rest of the world.

We are the boys with no smile. And lets just leave it at that.

* * *

O.Dive. Love It. Hate It. Review It. Finished It.

Disclaimer: 'The Boy With No Smile' fanfiction written by Orange Dive in 2007 is a non profited story written out of sheer will. There is by no means anything given in return for the completed story, save for the reviews that the author was given. If anything in this story has offended, then Orange Dive takes no responsibility, a warning was written in the first chapter. All characters used belong to their original owners.


End file.
